Castlevania: Protectors of Time
by PixelPhil
Summary: 1047-2120 (Lords of Shadow-Veil of Darkness). Time-Masters Aeon and Saint Germain journey through time and other universes to save the Belmonts. As they continue, patterns start forming, and intentions start to be revealed. Part 4 of a 3 part series. This is intended as a script for an in-progress fan game, and is made in a play format (With exception of some stage directions).


Castlevania: Protectors of Time Script

Characters:

Narrator

Aeon

Saint Germain

Lukas

Alucard

Kailey Belnades

Marian Belmont

Ezekiel Belmont

Chaotic Death/Death(2120)

Leon Belmont (1094)

Medusa Head (1094)

Death (2035/2036)

Soma Cruz (2036)

Marcus Belmont (2077)

Jiang Shi (2077)

Narrator: This tale is not like any other before it; this story tells of two protectors of time: Aeon and Saint Germain. These two have devoted their lives to the protection and preservation of time, but now it is threatened by an unknown force. There is someone or something tracking down and killing all of the Belmont's, and only these two can save them. These two shall embark on an epic journey to save the fate of Transylvania, and possibly all of time itself.

(Outside the time-stream)

Aeon: What's this? Another one?

Saint Germain: They're getting worse.

Aeon: What's causing this?

Saint Germain: I can't tell. We can't just sit back and let these keep happening. We have to go to the source.

Aeon: Whenever there is another effect of a time-fault, there also is the cause.

Saint Germain: So, we can catch them red-handed?

Aeon: Exactly what I'm thinking.

Saint Germain: Do you think it'll work?

Aeon: We can only hope.

(Long Pause)

Aeon: There's another one… It says it's in the year 1047. The era of Gabriel Belmont.

Saint Germain: Let's go, then.

Aeon: We must find exactly where the time-fault is…

(pause)

Saint Germain: It says… Oblivion Lake.

Aeon: This is a different universe, so be careful not to mess anything up while we're there.

Saint Germain: Of course.

(Stage 1: Oblivion Lake begins)

Aeon: (Seeing Gabriel) Whoever caused this must've known that Gabriel would be here. I can only imagine what they have planned.

(Ice Titan rises out of lake)

Saint Germain: There's your answer.

Aeon: We have to help him. He'll never beat this on his own.

Saint Germain: Shall we, then?

Aeon: Gabriel Belmont, your time is not up.

(After beating Ice Titan)

Aeon: We thwarted that plan. What do they have planned next?

Saint Germain: I got something!

Aeon: What is it? I'm freezing, here!

Saint Germain: They didn't go far. 1094, in our universe.

Aeon: That's Leon Belmont. Without him, the Belmont's will never fight Dracula. We must go!

(Stage 2: House of Sacred Remains begins)

Saint Germain: I have a theory as to why this is happening.

Aeon: And that is?

Saint Germain: Perhaps whoever is doing this is trying to destroy all of the Belmont's in hope that they never thwart his plan.

Aeon: So, you're thinking that whoever is causing this was defeated, and the Belmont's were his downfall?

Saint Germain: Perhaps. It's just a theory.

Aeon: A time theory.

(Seeing Leon beaten by Undead Parasite)

Aeon: This isn't good…

Saint Germain: Come on. We can't let him die.

(After fight)

Aeon: It's so interesting to see history unfold.

Saint Germain: It's not as fun to unfold history, though.

Aeon: How true.

Saint Germain: Another just showed up… 1450. Sonia Belmont.

Aeon: That's another Universe… perhaps it's not just ones from his own universe who threaten him, whoever he is…

(Stage 3: Entrance Hall begins)

Aeon: In this universe, Alucard was Sonia's husband. Isn't that odd?

Saint Germain: He would be much older in that case.

Aeon: A vampire marrying a vampire hunter. Outlandish for the time.

Saint Germain: Outlandish for any time.

(After Zombie Dragon boss)

Aeon: Well, that wasn't so bad.

Saint Germain: Well, she was and still is the only female Belmont who ever faced off against Dracula. The only one who survived the fight, anyway.

Aeon: There's already another one… 1476. Trevor C. Belmont.

Saint Germain: What does the C stand for?

Aeon: I have no idea.

(Stage 4: Tower of Death begins)

Aeon: Ah, 1476; the year Dracula used way too many stairs in his castle.

Saint Germain: I haven't noticed. I've been a bit too preoccupied climbing stairs to notice.

Aeon: Whatever is here plans on killing Trevor Belmont. We have to hurry if we're going to catch up to Trevor.

Saint Germain: Why don't we just teleport to the end of the section?

Aeon: We don't know if it's going to be the last enemy he faces, or not.

Saint Germain: Didn't think about that.

(After the Creature boss)

Aeon: Isn't it strange how Dracula created a Frankenstein's monster before there was a Dr. Frankenstein?

Saint Germain: That is peculiar. Here's another. 1576.

Aeon: That's Christopher.

Saint Germain: The same one who fought Dracula twice?

Aeon: The very same. Only four Belmont's ever fought Dracula twice; Trevor, Christopher, Simon, and Richter. All consecutively.

Saint Germain: Dracula did not have a good life, did he?

Aeon: He did not.

(Stage 5: Spiked Tower starts)

Aeon: And 1576 was the year Dracula had too many spikes in his castle.

Saint Germain: I couldn't tell; there are too many spikes blocking my view.

Aeon: That was a well-timed joke.

Saint Germain: And that was a good time-pun.

Aeon: We need to get a life other than this.

(After Gargoyle boss)

Saint Germain: I was about to ask why Christopher would die to the Gargoyle, but the spikes didn't help any.

Aeon: Whoever is causing these time-faults is doing them right after we save a Belmont. They know.

Saint Germain: Aw, we're popular.

Aeon: I don't think we want a possible murderer as a fan.

Saint Germain: True. When's the next one?

Aeon: 1591. That's Soleiyu, but he never fought in the Castle.

Saint Germain: But, he was saved by Christopher.

Aeon: So, we'll have to save Christopher twice.

Saint Germain: Precisely.

(Stage 6: Plant Castle begins)

Aeon: I believe 1591 was when Dracula began to get smart and make good obstacles for his chasers.

Saint Germain: Making five different castles didn't save him, though.

Aeon: I did say he was beginning to get smart.

(After Goat and Ram Statues)

Aeon: What is it with Christopher and statues?

Saint Germain: The 16th century was the height of their popularity.

Aeon: Or maybe Dracula was getting lazy.

Saint Germain: The next is 1691.

Aeon: Then lets…

Saint Germain: This is a different timeline, though.

Aeon: Which one is it?

Saint Germain: This is the universe where Dracula made a more complex castle…

Aeon: Ah. The red-haired Dracula reincarnation.

Saint Germain: I feel bad for that one.

Aeon: None of the Belmont's were ever red-headed, were they?

Saint Germain: I believe two were. Simon and Desmond, both different universes. I guess they didn't continue the bloodline in those universes.

Aeon: (laughing)

(Stage 7: Caves/Waterfall/Sunken Temples begin)

Saint Germain: I don't think I've ever explored this universe much.

Aeon: This was a rather interesting reincarnation of the castle.

Saint Germain: I can tell Dracula stepped up his game from our universe to this one.

Aeon: It's funny how some things are constants in any universe.

(After Twin Dragons)

Aeon: That wasn't so bad.

Saint Germain: What were we saying about Dracula stepping up his game?

Aeon: I can't recall. Something about failure, or something like that. The next one is going to be in 1748.

Saint Germain: Juste Belmont. Am I the only one who thinks he looks a bit like Alucard?

Aeon: Now that you mention it, he really does.

Saint Germain: How odd. Alucard seems to be the one who changes the most with every timeline.

Aeon: I thought that was Simon.

Saint Germain: Him, too.

(Stage 8: Cave of Skeletons begins)

(Before Legion)

Aeon: I wonder what trick they'll have up their sleeve this time.

Saint Germain: So far, it's been rather easy.

Aeon: Nothing too horrendous.

(Seeing Legion)

Saint Germain: What the f…

Aeon: Language, Germain… but I completely agree…

Saint Germain: Well, it's time to fight a grotesque amalgam of human corpses.

Aeon: It is absolutely hideous to look at.

Saint Germain: The faster we save Belmont, the faster we won't have to look at it any longer!

(After Legion)

Aeon: That was an experience I'd rather not redo.

Saint Germain: Perhaps I should set time back by 10 minutes.

Aeon: Don't you dare, Germain!

Saint Germain: (Laughing) The next one is 1792.

Aeon: That's Richter. He shouldn't have too much trouble, right?

Saint Germain: According to the timeline, Dracula takes power in 1792 and destroys mankind.

Aeon: How lovely. Not only can Richter not do it, but neither can anyone else.

Saint Germain: There's no time to lose.

(Aeon starts to run, turns back and looks at Saint Germain)

Aeon: I don't know if that was intentional or not…

Saint Germain: Oh, it was.

Aeon: (Sighs)

(Stage 9: Swamp Caves begins)

(Seeing Necromancer)

Aeon: I don't understand the appeal with Necromancers; they can communicate with the dead, but what good is that?

Saint Germain: They can usually use magic, too.

Aeon: But then, wouldn't they just be magicians who happen to use necromancy?

Saint Germain: I thought necromancers could always use magic.

Aeon: They should just be magicians who can communicate with the dead.

Saint Germain: Not as catchy.

Aeon: We better hurry and help Richter. He's not looking so good.

Saint Germain: We could just go back and do it again.

Aeon: I'd rather not get in trouble with the boss.

Saint Germain: Would He?

Aeon: Yes, He would.

(After Necromancer battle)

Saint Germain: Already another one. He did it fast.

Aeon: We didn't even get a chance to talk about the battle.

Saint Germain: It seems as though he's not going for any of the in-between Belmont's.

Aeon: I doubt anyone knew Stelian, or anyone after him. He did hide away completely.

Saint Germain: I suppose not having the whip was a deal-breaker with the church.

Aeon: 2035. They aren't going for 1999?

Saint Germain: Julius would be easier to kill 56 years old rather than 20.

Aeon: I suppose, but we also know that Remus is safe.

Saint Germain: Who is Remus?

Aeon: Remus Belmont was the father of Julius.

Saint Germain: Perhaps you should give me a full list.

Aeon: Including Belmont's from other universes?

Saint Germain: Not every single one, but the important ones.

Aeon: Very well. Off to 2035 we go.

(Stage 10: Clock Tower begins)

Saint Germain: Of course, the Clock Tower!

Aeon: They just couldn't leave well enough alone, whoever is doing this.

Saint Germain: They finally decided to give us a challenge.

Aeon: Don't anger them.

Saint Germain: We've thwarted every other plan. I'm sure they wouldn't be getting angry just now.

(Meeting Death (2035))

Aeon: Death?

Death: What are you two doing here?

Saint Germain: Why are we getting the time-fault from him?

Death: There is a time-fault?

Aeon: Yes, but apparently, it's coming from you.

Death: That's impossible. I've always done my master's bidding.

Saint Germain: And who is your master, Death?

Death: (Scoffs) My master is… That's strange, I can't… remember…

Aeon: Does anyone have the Crimson Stone?

Death: I… I don't think so…

Saint Germain: Then why can you not remember?

Death: I think the name… Ga… Galamoth?

Aeon: Galamoth?

Death: Does that name mean anything to you?

(Aeon and Saint Germain turn to each other and nod)

Aeon: According to Soma Cruz's accounts of his time here, he collected the soul of Galamoth.

Death: Wait a minute… that boy… he has the soul of Galamoth?

Aeon: Well, not yet he doesn't, but it's possible that event in time was altered as well.

Saint Germain: Is it the boy or the soul who control you?

Death: Neither… and both?

Aeon: Cruz controls the soul, but the soul controls death.

Death: What can the soul do?

(Long pause, Aeon checks Soma Cruz's soul tome)

Aeon: Based on the same accounts, the soul of Galamoth can recognize a place where time has been shifted or… altered.

Saint Germain: It's a time-fault-detector?

Death: But if Galamoth is truly dead, then how could he still control me?

Aeon: If Galamoth can recognize time-faults, then he must be able to bend time himself.

Saint Germain: But, he's dead?

Aeon: Not if the boy released every soul he had taken from the castle.

Death: Even so, why would the time-fault be coming from me?

Aeon: Germain… Cruz also took Death's soul. Twice.

Saint Germain: But, then… That would mean that…

Death: What? What does it mean?

Aeon: It means that Galamoth could take control of your soul right now.

Death: That's impossible…

Saint Germain: I'm afraid, old friend, that it is possible.

Aeon: We have no choice but to…

(Soma Cruz runs in, Aeon stops time)

Aeon: We only have a certain amount of time before the boy can break the time barrier.

Death: Do what you must, but don't expect me to not attack the boy. And don't expect my attacks to move out of your way.

Saint Germain: And the time-stop will break in 3…

Aeon: 2…

(Death's eyes glow)

Death: 1.

(Battle begins)

(during Death fight)

Saint Germain: We can't let the boy get his soul.

Aeon: There's nothing we can do about it.

(Soma kills Death, steals soul orb)

Aeon: Unless… I think there is a way.

Saint Germain: How so?

Aeon: If we can go one year ahead, we can find the boy and Death again.

Saint Germain: But we still won't be able to stop the boy from getting his soul.

Aeon: He has to kill Death in order to get his soul.

Saint Germain: So, if we kill him first.

Aeon: We can grab his soul orb.

Saint Germain: And that will counteract the soul that the boy will get.

Aeon: Exactly.

Saint Germain: Is there a way we can continue without going after Death?

Aeon: (Pauses) It is possible that Death doesn't matter to this equation, but it is much safer if we save his soul from Galamoth.

Saint Germain: Wait… what if Galamoth is the one behind all this? And if he is, then why didn't Death remember the name?

Aeon: He has been after the throne of the underworld for a while. And I have a theory about why Death doesn't remember. It is possible that this eclipse has blocked off any memory of Dracula's castle or any of its previous incarnations. That's why he has no memory of the once-resident of Castle Dracula.

Saint Germain: When was Galamoth a resident of Dracula's castle?

Aeon: 1797.

Saint Germain: Ah. When Shaft was at the height of his power.

Aeon: It ended up being his downfall. There's another time-fault in 2057. We can either go there, or try and save Death.

(OPTIONAL)

(Stage 14: Death (2036) begins)

Saint Germain: Wait, why are we in Death's Chamber?

Aeon: This time, we only have to worry about Death. We have already saved the boy and Julius, so now we just have to save Death.

Saint Germain: So, it should happen any minute now.

(Soma Cruz walks in)

Aeon: There he is.

Saint Germain: So, where's Death?

(Death appears)

Death: Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha.

Aeon: There he is.

Saint Germain: Let's go.

(Battle begins)

(If you don't get Soul Orb before Soma)

Aeon: No! The soul!

Saint Germain: We can't take it from the boy?

Aeon: Not by force. We failed.

Saint Germain: Perhaps it didn't matter.

Aeon: It says here that Galamoth will succeed in taking over the throne but will be stopped…

Saint Germain: Well, that's a relief.

Aeon: …1000 years after he has taken power, as opposed to him not taking power at all.

Saint Germain: Can we try again?

Aeon: This is not something you can try again, Germain!

Saint Germain: …

Aeon: Come on. We still have to finish our first mission.

(They leave)

(If you do get the Soul Orb before Soma)

Aeon: Gotcha!

Soma: 何？それはただ消えましたか？ (Nani? Soreha tada kiemashita ka?)

Saint Germain: Translation?

Aeon: One second…

Soma Cruz: What? Did it just disappear?

Saint Germain: Uh oh…

(Voice translation overlaps)

Soma Cruz: 誰かいませんか？ (Darekaimasenka?) Is anyone there?

Aeon: He knows.

Soma Cruz: あなた自身を見せて!(Anata jishin o misete!) Show yourself!

Saint Germain: We have to leave. Now!

Aeon: Time-Stop!

(Soma looks around)

Saint Germain: Why isn't he stopping?

Soma Cruz: 時計仕事! (Tokei shigoto!) Clockwork!

Aeon: (whispers) He can see us.

Saint Germain: But we exist outside of the time-stream…

Soma Cruz: あなたは誰？あなたはここで何をしているの? (Anatahadare? Anata wa koko de nani o shite iru no?) Who are you? What are you doing here?

Aeon: Patience, boy. My name is Aeon. I was here to save you and Belmont, and since that was a success, I will leave.

Soma Cruz: そんなに早くない! (Son'nani hayakunai!) Not so fast!

Saint Germain: We really must be going. We have important matters to attend to. (Whispers) 2057.

Soma Cruz: あなたは私を何から救っていたのですか? (Anata wa watashi o nan kara sukutte ita nodesu ka?) What were you saving us from?

Aeon: Yourself. I would say good luck, but time has already dictated your fate. Germain, your specialty is time-reversal, correct? Mind using it?

Saint Germain: I thought you'd never ask. Unfortunately, Soma, you won't remember this conversation. It was nice meeting you.

Soma Cruz: 待つ! (Matsu!) Wait!

Saint Germain: Time, reverse!

(Flash of light, Aeon and Saint Germain return outside the time-stream)

Aeon: You only reversed to the point of us grabbing the soul, yes?

Saint Germain: Yes. As far as he knows, the soul had enough power to flee.

Aeon: Very good, Germain.

Saint Germain: I know, I know.

Aeon: So… 2057, yes?

Saint Germain: That is correct.

Aeon: Let's go.

(Stage 11: Arts District begins)

Saint Germain: I wish we didn't have to do that.

Aeon: Everything resolves in its own time, regardless of our desires.

Saint Germain: I suppose.

Aeon: We just barely missed Dracula.

Saint Germain: How can you tell?

Aeon: The blood pool on the floor is fresh. He was here not 15 minutes ago.

Saint Germain: We'd better catch up.

Aeon: Something's telling me he's going to get held up.

(Catching up with Dracula)

Aeon: Germain!

Saint Germain: I see him.

Aeon: He's following… Victor. I had a feeling this would happen.

Saint Germain: What?

Aeon: Dracula will soon fight an enemy that is chasing Victor. If that demon succeeds in defeating Dracula, so too will he crush Victor.

Saint Germain: But, this is the end of the Belmont Clan. For this timeline.

Aeon: Until the time when Alucard gives another.

Saint Germain: So, why did Galamoth not send a demon after Victor in the prime universe, or the Sonia timeline?

Aeon: Both Victor's wanted nothing to do with their lineage. There would be no point in stopping them. However, their offspring would pose a greater threat.

Saint Germain: I see.

(Seeing Dracula and Victor)

Aeon: This moment will dictate the fate of the world.

Saint Germain: So, where is this chaser?

(Abaddon runs forward, Dracula and Victor jump through the window)

Aeon: There he is. We cannot allow that which will disrupt the flow of time.

Saint Germain: This ought to be fun.

(Battle begins)

(After battle)

(Dracula leaps up and kills Abaddon. Abaddon fades)

Saint Germain: That was a bloody mess!

Aeon: Very funny, Germain.

Saint Germain: Ha, ha!

Aeon: I know where we're going next.

Saint Germain: I haven't received any report.

Aeon: The next target is going to be Marcus Belmont. All we need is…

(Alert pings)

Aeon: …The time.

Saint Germain: 2077. However, this is another universe; one similar to our own.

Aeon: We saved Dracula and Victor in one universe, and we're going to save Victor's son in another.

Saint Germain: Time is very intriguing.

(Stage 12: Top Floor begins)

Saint Germain: Ooh, China. I've never been.

Aeon: This is the lull period between Julius and Ezekiel.

Saint Germain: So, he went after exterior threats?

Aeon: Specifically, the Jiang Shi.

Saint Germain: Ah, yes. The Chinese hopping vampire.

Aeon: Precisely. Even during their break, the Belmont's couldn't resist.

Saint Germain: So, why does the famous Marcus Belmont need protection?

Aeon: He's 18, and extremely stupid. I'm assuming Galamoth will replace the actual Jiang Shi with one of his own creation.

Saint Germain: History did tell that he defeated the Jiang Shi quite easily, but history is now telling that Olrox takes power in 2100.

Aeon: That means we cannot fail.

(Before battle)

Saint Germain: Look! There's Marcus.

Aeon: What is he doing?

Saint Germain: I believe he is… praying.

(They walk over)

Marcus: …Ubi fuerint haec nomina, et digna dei. Praecipimus vobis atque ligamus vos ut non habeatis. Utus potestatem per pesten nec per aliquod. Quodeumque maleficium nocere ei. Incantationem neque. In anima nec in corpore.

(Marcus stands up, and enters)

Aeon: Let's follow.

(Inside Throne Room)

Marcus: Alright, beast. I'm here! Come out and fight.

Jiang Shi: Congratulations. I'm surprised you made it this far.

Marcus: Ye of little faith.

Jiang Shi: I tire of long talks and monologues, so let's finish this and see who truly is…

(Marcus whips him, Jiang Shi blocks with arm)

Jiang Shi: …That's the spirit!

Saint Germain: Let's see what we're working with here.

(After battle)

Jiang Shi: Ah! What is this power?

Aeon: Let's give him something to remember.

(Aeon and Saint Germain become visible behind Marcus)

Jiang Shi: Ah… clever. Good job. You did well…

Marcus: You expected less of a Belmont?

Jiang Shi: No… behind you…

(Aeon and Saint Germain become invisible again. Marcus turns around)

Marcus: What are you on about?

Jiang Shi: There were two men behind you!

Marcus: You are truly crazy.

Jiang Shi: One was in white, the other was in red…

Marcus: I think you're talking about the angel and demon on my shoulder. I'm wondering if I should give you mercy… nah!

(Marcus strikes down Jiang Shi)

Saint Germain: Good job, Aeon.

Aeon: I had to have a little fun there.

Saint Germain: Another alert just came in. 2120.

Aeon: That's the current year.

Saint Germain: That means we're going in blind.

Aeon: Into the unknown.

(Stage 13: Castle Keep begins)

Aeon: I would offer some insight as to the history of this place, but since this is all happening currently, I'm afraid I cannot.

Saint Germain: We should move briskly. We don't know what could happen.

Aeon: Wait a minute, Germain…

Saint Germain: What?

Aeon: Galamoth can create time-faults in different places in history, correct?

Saint Germain: Theoretically.

Aeon: This isn't history. There's no way he could alter events that haven't yet taken place… But there is someone else who could.

Saint Germain: Who is it?

Aeon: I won't say until I'm sure of this.

(Aeon and Saint Germain walk in on Alucard, Kailey, Lukas, Marian, and Ezekiel fighting)

Aeon: What is happening here?

Saint Germain: Aren't they friends? It looks like they're fighting Ezekiel.

Aeon: We're not here to save Ezekiel. We're here to save Marian.

Saint Germain: We have to hurry.

(After battle)

Ezekiel: (Gasping) My powers combined… were not enough… How?

Marian: Because while you lost all your chains, we still have something to fight for.

Alucard: It's over, Ezekiel. Give up the Crimson Stone, or we will kill you and tear it off your corpse.

Ezekiel: It's not over, just yet… (Whispers) my aim be true…

(Ezekiel throws sword, going straight through Lukas)

(Kailey Screams, Alucard catches Lukas)

Aeon: No!

Alucard: Zeke, what did you do? Damn it, you bastard, what did you do!?

Ezekiel: I was just doing him a favor…

Marian: No, Lukas? Lukas!

Saint Germain: Oh, no…

Ezekiel: From hells heart, I stab at thee. For hates sake, I spit my last breath at thee…

(Castle begins to crumble)

Lukas: (coughing) Quick… get the stone…

Alucard: No… We'll come back for it… We have to get you help.

Lukas: It's too late for me. Just go, and take it.

Marian: But, Lukas…

Lukas: You don't have to be a hero all the time. This is one of those times. Now go!

(Marian grabs Crimson Stone)

(Kailey, Marian, Aeon, and Saint Germain start running)

Kailey: Al, come on! We have to go, now!

Alucard: I can't just leave him!

Marian: There's no time!

(Marian and Kailey start pulling Alucard)

Alucard: No! I can't just leave him!

Lukas: (Whispers) Go…

(Alucard tries to grab Lukas. Grabs and pulls sword from Lukas. Kailey and Marian pull him away)

Marian: I summon Death!

Chaotic Death: Ah, Marian. What is it?

Kailey: We have to leave, fast! Can you bring Lukas' body?

Chaotic Death: I'm afraid I cannot. There is something I must do.

Alucard: Damn it, you better bring him back!

Chaotic Death: I understand, but his final wish was to protect you. That is something I can never break. Now forgive me.

(Chaotic Death steals Crimson Stone)

Chaotic Death: Forgive me. (Snaps fingers, teleports Kailey, Alucard, and Marian to outside Castle Grounds)

(Chaotic Death transforms)

Death: Don't think I can't see you two.

Aeon: Can we go?

Death: With me, yes. (snaps finger, light flashes, Death, Lukas, Aeon, and Saint Germain appear outside the time-stream)

Saint Germain: Why did we bring the corpse?

Death: I recall you telling me about the time-faults back in 2035. Lukas here is one of them.

Saint Germain: I suppose in my hurriedness I forgot to check for time-faults.

Aeon: So, why is he?

Death: He was not supposed to die today. I also recall you saying something about Galamoth?

Aeon: Yes. I thought he was behind all of this, but there's no way he could have predicted today. I have a feeling it was someone else, but I'm not sure.

Death: I will go and try to revive Lukas. I'll leave you to it, then. I'll see you when I have something new.

(Death teleports out)

Saint Germain: What did we just witness?

Aeon: What did we just partake in?

Saint Germain: We just aided in the death of a Belmont…

Aeon: And we were supposed to be protecting them.

Saint Germain: But, there is another. Marian.

Aeon: We still did not do our job.

Saint Germain: We did what we could. But we still don't know who was behind all of this.

Aeon: I have a theory. Perhaps Time knows the answer.

Saint Germain: You aren't really going to confront HIM, are you?

Aeon: I will need a few helpers, but I will do it.

Saint Germain: Are you sure?

Aeon: Yes. I will rain JUDGEMENT down upon him.

Saint Germain: I can't see past the year 10,000.

Aeon: So, he is behind this.

Saint Germain: I will stay here to see if anything changes.

Aeon: I will find my helpers.

Saint Germain: Whenever you go, good luck.

Death: One moment, Aeon. There's someone I'd like you to meet.

Lukas: Hello. Where am I? Well, I can only assume it's heaven since Death just brought me here after me getting stabbed, and you're dressed in white…

Aeon: Um, Lukas?

Lukas: …Then again, it could be hell because you're dressed in red, but then why would there be an angel next to a demon, and…

Aeon: Lukas!

Lukas: Sorry 'bout that. So, I'm assuming I made it in?

Saint Germain: In?

Lukas: (Points up) Heaven. Or I guess if I'm there I should be pointing all around me.

Death: Yes, yes, of course you got in, however, you're not getting in just yet.

Lukas: Didn't hear anything about that condition, but it's all the same I suppose.

Aeon: No, no, there aren't any conditions.

Saint Germain: You misunderstand; you're not dead.

Lukas: I'm not… dead?

Aeon: Death, what is he doing here?

Death: I brought him back to life, but unfortunately, this is the biggest time-fault yet. If you haven't noticed, I'm not reverting back to my Angel of Death form, even after having the Crimson Stone.

Saint Germain: Yes, I was wondering why that was.

Aeon: So, why is he here?

Death: He can no longer live in the main time-stream.

Lukas: Um, do you guys have lawyers in… wherever this place is? Because, I think I want mine right now.

Aeon: So, he's stuck here?

Death: Yes. He did wish to say goodbye to his friends, and I granted him that wish.

Saint Germain: But what do we do with him, now?

Death: I was thinking he could… join us?

Aeon: Absolutely not.

Lukas: What would I be joining?

Death: The Protectors of Time. Aeon, Saint Germain, Lucy Westenra, and me. We had more amongst us, but they were quickly weeded out.

Lukas: I'd hate to make it an odd number, but I'll get over it. I'm in.

Aeon: I didn't say you could join.

Death: And who here is the leader, Aeon?

Saint Germain: It would be refreshing to have someone new in our ranks.

Lukas: You just said I can't do anything else. If I'm going to be stuck here, then I might as well help until I die here.

Death: But, you have to decide if you want to be immortal until JUDGEMENT Day, or if you want to continue to live out a normal lifespan.

Lukas: That's not a hard decision. I've had my share of adventures. If you need help, then I'll be here. I can't go anywhere else. I'll just live out my normal lifespan.

Aeon: There's a catch, however.

Lukas: There always is.

Saint Germain: When it is your time to die, you will return to the moment before you died. You will have to relive your death.

Lukas: …That's fine by me. I think if I'm going to die, then I want to be with my friends when it happens.

Aeon: Are you sure?

Lukas: We had a less-than-5-minute conversation. I'm sure.

(Lukas extends his hand)

Aeon: (Puts out flaming hand) Are you sure? Once you decide, you can't change your decision.

Lukas: Just shake my hand before I say…

(Aeon shakes his hand)

Lukas: …No.

Saint Germain: Welcome to the club.

Death: It seems like that was rushed.

Aeon: Yes, I agree.

Lukas: So, what's our first mission?

(Alert sounds)

Saint Germain: There's one.

Aeon: That can wait. We must confront someone else.

Lukas: Who's that?

Aeon: He's called… The Time Reaper.

Lukas: As in…

Death: Yes. He is closely related.

Aeon: I'll explain it to you later.

Lukas: So, what's our mission?

Aeon: We are going to gather as many followers as we can.

Saint Germain: Any ideas?

Lukas: I've got an idea…

(Alucard is at home staring at the sword)

Lukas: Hey, Al.

Alucard: (looks up) L-Lukas? Is that…

Lukas: It is. I have a job for you.

Alucard: Just say the word, and I'll do it.

Lukas: …JUDGEMENT.

(THE END)

(Post-Credits scene)

Aeon: Right on time. Welcome to the time rift.

Alucard: You wander through time? To what end?

Aeon: This is another world, where the impossible is possible. But there are trials to endure…

Alucard: I see… So that is the key to ending this farce.

Aeon: My name is Aeon. Shall we begin the first trial?

(Screen fades)

(THANK YOU FOR PLAYING)


End file.
